Doctors and Nurses
by Escape Through Dreams
Summary: An AU where the Avengers are doctors at America's most prestigious hospital. A new nurse comes in and catches the eye of one Dr. James Barnes, and the attraction is mutual. Now they work together and try to keep things completely professional... Let's see how that goes for them. Warnings: Teasing, Dry humping, public kink (sex at work), fingering, oral, and more
1. Chapter 1

"And here is the nurses' station, obviously." The head nurse, Maria Hill points out as she finishes giving you the tour of the hospital, and the ER, where you will be working.

When you get to the desk area, there are two women sitting there working on the computer. One has a rust shade of red to her hair, wearing black scrubs that have red detail along the hem and white spider webs all over. The other has more of an auburn color to her hair and wearing Harry Potter theme scrubs.

"Ah good, just the two ladies I was looking for."

They look up and smile,

"Hello Maria." They say in unison.

She smiles with a nod of her head, "Natasha, Wanda, I would like for you to meet the newest member of our little, dysfunctional family, Rachel Cox."

You give them a small wave and a smile, "Hello."

The one in the Harry Potter scrubs stands up and holds her hand out to you, "Hi, I'm Wanda. Welcome to Stark Hospital."

"Thank you."

The other woman, who by process of elimination you figure to be Natasha, sends a nod your way, "Hey."

Maria clears her throat to get your attention.

"Now that you have been introduced, Rachel since it's your first week here, I would like for you to shadow both Natasha and Wanda this week. I know you've worked in the ER before but…"

"But every hospital is different. I understand and it sounds like a good idea. Plus I learn better by seeing and then doing. This will help me fall into the routine around here quickly."

Maria smiles, "Good. So, I'll leave you and let you get to work. Good luck Rachel."

She leaves and you are awkwardly left standing there with Wanda and Natasha closely observing you.

You cock an eyebrow at them, "What? Is this the point where you try to intimidate me or start some weird "initiation" for the newbie?"

The two women blink at you for a minute before breaking out in laughter, "No, nothing like that, promise. Just trying to get a read on you is all. Sometimes when a new nurse or doctor arrives, we can just kind of tell they're not going to last long. So we just…" Wanda starts before being interrupted by someone coming up to the desk.

"Good Morning Romanoff, Wanda and… who are you?"

A blond man, tall about 6'0 or taller turns to you and you can see his gorgeous blue eyes scanning over you with curiosity.

"Oh, I'm Rachel. I just started here today. Nice to meet you…"

"Steve Rogers. Pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"Steve doesn't usually work the emergency room rotation. What brings you down here today Rogers?" Natasha says, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

Steve rolls his eyes at her, "If you must know Romanoff, I'm filling in for Clint for a couple of hours. He called and said there was an emergency at the kid's school and he had to go there before coming in."

You notice how this seems to catch Natasha attention and she sits up straight, "What? What happened? What's wrong? Why didn't he call me?" she questions, panic starting to bubble up in her.

She pulls out her phone to check and see if there were any missed calls from this Clint guy.

Wanda places a hand on her shoulder, "Nat, breath. I'm sure everything is fine. Right Steve?"

She narrows her eyes at Steve who shifts uncomfortably under her gaze, "Uh, yeah. It, it wasn't a bad emergency, at least not with the kids. Something going on with the school itself, like a pipe burst or something. They had to dismiss early and since you are still on call, they called Clint and Clint was going to pick them up and take the kids to his parents place before coming in. Sorry. I thought you knew already."

Natasha lets out a huff, "Fuck you Rogers for scaring me like that. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go call Clint and make sure everything really is okay. I need to hear it from him."

Wanda moves around the desk and nudges you slightly "Come on Rachel, you can follow me first, I have to make rounds and check up on the patients who stayed overnight. You can help me with that."

You give her a smile, and nod to Steve and Natasha before following behind Wanda."

"Um, Wanda, if its okay, can I ask who Clint is and what is he to Natasha?"

She laughs, "Oh, you'd find out soon anyway. Clint is the main ER doctor, brilliant guy, a little aloof and a joker, but he's great at his job. He and Natasha are married, but Natasha kept her maiden name for work."

"Oh, okay then. And Dr. Rogers, if he isn't usually the ER doctor, what area does he work in?"

"Steve is, well have you ever seen the show House?"

You nod, "Yeah, used to be one of my favorite shows."

"Steve is like House, just minus the asshole and drug addict part. He floats around to different departments that he is able to help out in. Tony Stark, the one who founded this hospital, him and Steve work close together. Tony tends to call Steve "Captain" because he looks over everyone, makes sure everything is running smoothly."

"That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, I'll take you around during lunch and introduce you to everyone. Or at least the main group who basically helped build this place and make it what it is now."

"You mean the best hospital in America with all top doctors in their field?"

She laughs, "Yeah that. Alright, enough talking, let's get to work."

Wanda shows you around, taking you to different rooms, informing you on why they are they, the next step in their treatments or working getting them discharged. She lets you take the lead after the first couple of rooms, standing back to watch how you work and interact with the patients. And so far with what she has seen, she is very pleased.

You seem to catch on rather quickly and Wanda feels confident that it won't take you long at all to adapt to the new environment.

After making the rounds, Wanda passes you off to Natasha so you can follow her in the check in process. Calling a patient back, getting the height and weight, medical history, prescriptions list, and so on. Once more, you picked up quick on the process and Natasha was able to step back and let you go on your own so she could go help out Wanda, Steve and some of the other nurses when an ambulance came in.

As it turns out, you are quick to pick up on how they run things in the emergency room; you only had to shadow Natasha and Wanda for two days before they let you go on your own. For the rest of the week, you meld in with the rest of the staff, being introduced to just about everyone like Bruce who head the medical labs, Sam the hospital psychiatrist, Clint the ER doctor, Pietro (Wanda's brother) who is an anesthesiologist, Rhodey who is a physical therapist, and Tony with his wife Pepper who the ones who head the whole hospital. According to Wanda, you've met most of the more important people of the hospital; except for one man who has been off on vacation but is set to return soon. For some reason, Wanda and Natasha are really excited to introduce you to him, though they won't tell you his name.

The start of your third week at the hospital finds you situated at the nurse's station, making yourself busy putting in patient's information into the computers system. You even work on updating the files of ones that had already been in the system but just discharged. You are so caught up in your work; you do not realize that another has joined you at the desk.

"Oh, hello there; I've never seen you here before. Are you new?"

A gruff voice comes from in front of you causing your head to jerk up and you come face to face with single handedly the most gorgeous man you have ever laid your eyes on. The man standing there is tall with bright, steel grey-blue eyes, long chestnut brown hair that is pulled back out of his face. The scrubs he's wearing does nothing to conceal his fit physic, his muscle practically bulging behind the shirt. Like, did he purposefully get a size too small?

"Hello, anyone in there?" he asks, waving a hand in front of your face.

You blink rapidly, shaking your head to bring you out of your daze,

"Huh?" yeah, real articulate there Rachel.

"I asked if you were new here." He repeats, laughing and giving you a wide smile that causes your heart to flutter.

You give him a shy smile, "Oh, um, yeah kind of. I started three weeks ago, so still fairly new."

He leans against the desk, smiling so wide his eyes crinkle up in a way you just find adorable, "Nice. You like it here so far? Everyone treating you okay?"

"Yeah, everyone is great. I'm loving it here, so happy I was hired on." you reply with a smile.

"Is this your first hospital or…?"

"No, I just moved to New York, transferring hospitals. I'm Rachel Cox by the way."

He holds a hand out to you, "Pleasure to meet you Rachel, I'm Dr. James Barnes."

"It's a pleasure to meet you James. Are you another ER doctor or a part of a different department?"

"No, I'm actually co- head of the Neurology department."

Your eyes go wide, "Really?! But you look so young!"

James bows his head in embarrassment, "Heh, yeah, I get that a lot. I'm actually 35, but I'm good at what I do."

You lean closer to him, resting your chin in your hand, elbow propped up on the deck, "I would say so, to achieve so much at a young age."

He chuckles, rubbing his neck, but before he can respond, Clint come up to the desk,

"Oh, hey Buck, glad you're here, I need you to come take a look at someone who just came in, massive car wreck. Hoping you can see what damage might be to the brain."

James, or Buck, as Clint calls him, breaks eye contact with you, to give his complete attention to Clint and listening to the patient's details. The walk away, leaving you staring longingly at Bucky's back, giving a small sigh.

"I do hope it's Bucky your ogling and not my husband."

Natasha's voice comes from behind you causing you to jump, the chair goes sliding out from under you and you hit the floor.

"Ow." You wince, slowly trying to stand up.

Natasha reaches a hand out to help you up, "Sorry didn't mean to scare you that much. Well, I did if it was Clint you were eye-fucking. Was it?"

You rub you sore bottom, "No Natasha, I wasn't eye fucking your husband. I wasn't eye fucking anyone."

She scoffs; rolling her eyes and pulls the desk chair back up for you to sit in, taking a seat next to you,

"Yeah, right, I don't believe that for a second. You were making goo-goo eyes at someone, now who was it?"

You put your head down, and mumble out a name hoping she didn't here you. Unfortunately for you, Natasha has the hearing of a dog,

"Bucky! You were ogling Bucky!" she exclaims with a laugh.

You cover her mouth and look around, hoping no one heard her, "SHH! Would you keep it down please? And he told me his name was James, where does Bucky come in?"

"His middle name is Buchanan; Bucky was just a childhood nickname that stuck around. At least that what he says." she scoots closer to you, propping her chin on her hand, "But you finally met Bucky huh? Good, Wanda and I have been dying to introduce you two. So, what do you think of him. Cute huh?"

"Nat, he's so pretty it hurts. How can a man be that gorgeous and be real?!" you whine, leaning over on her.

Natasha laughs at you and pushes you away, "Yeah, he is quite the looker. He can get most of the staff wrapped around his finger just from smiling at him."

That makes your face fall into a slight scowl, brows furrowed you sit up straight in the chair, "So what, he's a player?"

Natasha lets out a snort, "Bucky? Hell no. He's just one of those natural flirts who don't realize they're flirting, and no one here really takes it seriously. No, Bucky's too sweet of a guy to try and play anyone or do anyone dirty while in a relationship."

You visibly relax at Natasha's words, and get set to go back to working on updating files. You think Natasha is about to make her rounds or something, but she doesn't leave. She stays there staring at you until you finally turn back around,

"What? Is something on my face?"

"You know, Bucky is single." She comments, lightly nudging you to get a reaction out of you, "you're single too aren't you?"

Bowing your head, you pick at a random tread on your pants, knowing exactly what she is trying to get at.

"Yeah…why?"

"When was the last time you went out on a date?"

You stop to think, using your fingers to count the months since your last date. Natasha sighs at how long it is taking you,

"Okay, that right there tells me it's been too long. Why don't you ask Bucky out?"

You snort out a laugh, looking at the red head like she has lost her damn mind, "Are you crazy? I just met him! I'm not going to ask him out. No, just no. Let me get to know him a little more first before I even consider asking him out on a date. Plus, what is the chance he even likes me; you said it yourself that he's a natural flirt."

Natasha just shrugs, "Fine, not a date then what about hanging out in a group setting? Then it wouldn't be just the two of you. Less room for awkward silences and whatnot that makes a first date bad. Like at that cookout Wanda's having? Perfect chance for you to get to know Dr. Barnes more and see test the waters to see if a first date would be possible."

Thinking it over, that's not a bad idea. It would be less awkward than just asking him out an hour after meeting him or something like that.

"Okay, I'll give it a shot… if he's even there."

Natasha doesn't get a chance to respond when the sounds of an ambulances siren can be heard and the two of you jump into action, racing off to where you are needed.

The ER seems to pick up after that, some accident that you were brave enough to ask about, had sent multiple people in to the ER along with the other people come in for any and every problem. You barely got a moments rest to breath, much less time to think about anything other than saving a person's life.

Finally your shift has come to an end and you can get ready to leave for the day. That is until Maria catches you,

"Hey Rachel, glad I caught you before you left, I need to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?" you ask, finish packing you stuff up and giving her your full attention.

"How comfortable are you in switching and working in different departments?"

This perks you up, instantly becoming interested and excited, "It doesn't bother me at all. I've worked different areas before at my previous hospital and loved every moment. Why?"

" Good", Maria laughs at your enthusiasm, "So, one of the nurses up in neurology is going to have to go on maternity leave earlier than expected, so I'm going to have you start there. You will shadow Nurse Jean Gray, just for a day or so and learn the ropes there. Not sure how long you'll be up there just yet, but if you can start tomorrow, that'd be great."

You are practically vibrating with excitement, "Great! I'm looking forward to it!"

"Great. Have a nice night, I'll send you a message about what time you need to be in Neurology."

Maria waves you off and turns to leave, returning to her work.

"What is this about you going to Neurology?"

You let out a small scream and turn around, a hand on your chest, "For fuck's sake! You and Natasha both are going to give me a heart attack if you keep sneaking up on me!"

Wanda laughs, "Sorry. But seriously, what's this about you going to Neurology?"

"Maria said that she wanted me to cover for a nurse is going on maternity leave, so I'm going to be up there for a while."

The brunette nods, "Oh, nice. Guess you're looking forward to being with Bucky, huh?"

You tilt your head at her, "Huh?"

She laughs, "Natasha told me about the crush you have of one Dr. James Barnes, and since he is the co-head of the neurology department…"

Her voice trails off and your eyes go wide, "Oh SHIT! I didn't even think of that! And it's not a crush! I don't even know the guy to say I have a crush on him. I don't want to base it all on looks."

"Hmm, I get that. But this will give you a chance to know him and see if there is a crush."

"I guess you're right," you say, shrugging your bag up on your shoulders, "but honestly, I don't really want to think about it right now. I just want to focus on being mentally prepared for tomorrow, and I'll go from there. Well, I'm out of here, see you later!"

"Night! Oh, remember we have to get together and talk about the cookout."

"Okay! We'll talk sometime tomorrow if I get a chance."

You wave and head out, ready to get home, eat and crash. And that is exactly what you do; picking up some take out to eat at home, shower and the second your head hit the pillow, you are dead asleep.

The next morning you arrive at the hospital early and ready to go, heading up to Neurology to check in and meet Jean Gray, plus anyone one else that you'll be working with for the next couple of weeks.

"Rachel? What are you doing up here?"

Dr. Barnes' voice greets your ears as you get off the elevator to find him standing at the front desk with a beautiful woman with long red hair,

You give them both a smile, "Well good morning to you too Dr. Barnes, Maria moved me up here for a while, fill in for the one going on maternity leave."

He shoots a look at who you are guessing to be Jean Gray, "I thought Katherine didn't have to go on leave for another month? Is something wrong?"

"High blood pressure, doctor though it'd be best to put Kitty on leave early with minimum bed rest, trying to avoid permanent bed rest until the baby gets here. So for now… Nurse Rachel, right?"

"Rachel Cox, nice to meet you, Jean?" you say holding a hand out to the red head.

"Pleasure," she responds, shaking your hand, "Rachel will be joining us. She is going to be shadowing me for today."

Bucky glances over at you, "No, um, you're busy enough, she can stay with me. I mean Kitty was the main nurse I worked with while you work with Dr. Shuri, I can show Rachel the ropes and let you focus on your job."

Jean looks hesitant, eyes shifting back and forth, "Are you sure Dr. Barnes. I have no problem at all with showing Rachel around."

"Jean, it's fine," Bucky says, reassuring the other nurse, "plus, you know I'm picky about how things are done, I can show her better than you."

He turns to you, "Come on Rachel, let's go talk in my office."

"Okay Dr. Barnes." You give Jean a small wave, and follow behind Bucky.

He stops, meeting your eyes, and says, "Bucky… call me Bucky."

"Bucky."

He flashes you a mega watt smile, guiding you to his office. As he sits behind his desk and motions for you to sit in a chair in front of the desk, "Well Ms Cox, seems we'll be working together now, spending some a lot of time together for a while."

"I guess so. So, what do you want me to know?"

Bucky spends the next 15 minutes or so explaining how he did things on his part of the office, what your responsibilities working with him, and so on. Then he takes you around to show you where everything is, which rooms are his; anything and everything you needed to know or see. You are completely excited to work with Bucky, not only is he nice to look at, but he is so smart and you can just see the passion he has for his profession. It makes him even more attractive in your eyes.

Watching Bucky in action is even more incredible than hearing him talk about work. Being in the room with him when he is meeting with patients, you get to see the care and comfort he gives to each person, no matter age or diagnosis. It is truly a heartwarming sight.

"You are wonderful with your patients Dr. Barnes." You comment after one particular patient, an elderly woman in the beginning stages of Dementia. "It's incredible watching you with them. It's almost like the more people you see the more caring you become when there are doctors who become somewhat cynical or detached the longer they work practice."

You see a light pink tint cross Bucky's cheeks. He clears his throat, "Um, t-thanks."

You smile at the fact that you have him flustered, but don't call him out on it, instead you change topic, "Hey, want to head down to the cafeteria and get something to eat? I'm starving!"

"Yeah, sure, just let me submit this and we can head down."

The smile Bucky flashes your way sends your heart into a flutter. God, how can one man be so gorgeous?! It's just not fair for one man to be so good looking! Everything about him screams adorable puppy in human form but also master of fucking you into a stupor. His fingers alone give you thoughts that are not of the innocent kind.

With a shake of your head, you quickly turn and leave the room before you could possibly make a fool out of yourself and say something completely inappropriate.

You rush to the bathroom, locking yourself in, and take a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm down.

'Damn hormones. I'm at work, could you let me get through work and be professional before you give all kind of dirty thoughts? I can't afford to go through work with wet panties on!' you mentally scold yourself.

A soft knock raps on the door, "Rachel, are you okay in there? Jean said she saw you run in here."

Bucky's voice comes from the other side and you can hear the concern in his voice that makes your smile a little.

"I'm fine. Um, just give me a moment and I'll be right out."

Giving your hands a quick wash and making sure you didn't look too flushed from all the naughty thoughts you've been having.

Taking a deep breath, you open the bathroom door to find Bucky standing there with a smile on his face,

"Ready?" he asks, holding his arm out for you to take.

"Ready."

You place your hand in the crook of his elbow and let Bucky guild you down to the cafeteria.

"Why don't you go find us a table and I'll get us something to eat? What would you like?" Bucky offers, catching you off guard.

You stare up at him shocked, "Oh, you don't have to do that, I can get my own…""

"No, no, let me please. This is my way of thanking you for doing such an amazing job and taking over for Kitty on such short notice. Please?"

You bite your lower lip, and giving him a slight nod, "O-okay." You mumble. "Um, I'm not picky. I'll just eat whatever you get."

Bucky nods and heads off to get some food for you both while you head to get an empty table.

While waiting for Bucky, Wanda and Natasha sit down at the table,

"Hey, are you not eating? That's not good, you need to eat. Here take some of my food." Wanda scolds, offering up some of her sandwich.

You laugh, "Wanda I'm going to eat. You keep your food."

"Then where is yours?"

You point to Bucky who seems to sense the attention that is now on him and turns around and smile, giving Wanda and Natasha a small wave.

Natasha cocks an eyebrow at you, "What's that about?"

"Nothing, he's just being nice." You tell them, focusing on the table.

"Right…" they say at the same time.

Bucky picks that moment to get to the table and put the plate of food down in front of you, taking a seat right beside you.

"Hi Nat, Wanda, how are you ladies?"

"We're good, wanting to catch up with Rachel, but we can do that later since you guys seem to be having a little lunch together. Nat, let's go sit somewhere else and leave them to have their moment."

Wanda says, standing up with Natasha following, "Yeah. Call us later. Bye."

The two women take off, leaving you and Bucky confused,

"What was that about?"

You just shrug, "I don't know, in the three weeks I've been here I have already figured out that those two are very weird. But anyway, what's for lunch?"

The two of you enjoy a nice little lunch, taking and laughing, sharing little information about yourselves. This time with Bucky, getting to know him as both Doctor Barnes and just Bucky, it only serves to strengthen the little crush you have developing. He just has this aura about him that draws you in and makes him hard to resist.

When you finish eating, Bucky has your plate and going to throw away the trash and is back before you can react.

"I could've gotten it."

"Doll, I was trying to be a gentleman. Just let me"

You roll your eyes, but smile at the nickname; he is not helping the growing crush at all.

"Fine, have it your way. But next time, I'll get lunch." You say, walking out of the cafeteria.

Bucky jogs up next to you, "Next time?"

You side eye him, "What are we not going to be eating in the cafeteria together anymore? Was this just a onetime thing to throw me off? Make me think you're a nice guy and then tomorrow I come in and find out your really a prick with a stick up his ass?"

Bucky tosses his back laughing, catching the eyes of the people getting out of the elevator, "No. I try to not be an asshole. Alright, how about we switch off? Take turns getting lunch?"

"That works for me!"

The rest of the day goes by in a flash. But unfortunately the day does not end on a high note like you would have liked.

The last patient of the day is a 75 year old woman coming in for testing to find the cause of memory loss and mood changes. That is not the problem; the problem was the woman's daughter who spent the whole appointment flirting with Bucky.

Fluttering her eye lashes, pushing her breasts out to try and get him to look down her shirt. She constantly takes any chance to touch Bucky's hand or rub up against him, and it is starting to piss you off. You'd think she'd be more concerned for her elderly mother and not trying to fuck the doctor.

"MRS. Davidson, if you would like, you can sit out in the waiting room _with your husband_ while Dr. Barnes finishes up with the examination. And then he can talk to you and _your husband_ after?" you say with a forced smile, trying to play nice nurse and not jealous nurse.

"Then you should leave too!"

"I'm the nurse!"

"Your eye-fucking him just as much as I am." she crosses her arms, smirking thinking she had one-up you.

While you are glaring at the daughter, you miss the look of that crosses Bucky's face, but he is not happy with the way the patients daughter is talking to you.

"Mrs. Davidson, I think it would be better for you to not be in here right now. Let me to my job."

"But, my mother…"

The woman's mother speaks up, not even trying to sugar coat things for her daughter, "Lisa, go to the waiting room with Mike. Dr. Barnes is trying to focus and you are making him uncomfortable with your constant flirting. Really child, have you no shame. You're married and clearly these two are in a relationship, she has every right to eye-fuck her boyfriend. Now go."

Lisa huffs and stomps out of the room with you and Bucky left embarrassed at the older woman's words.

"Sorry about her. I love her, but sometimes you just have to be straightforward to get the point across. Oh, and don't try to deny you being in a relationship, or at lease courting. I might have a few screws loose but I'm not blind, I can see you like each other. Now, Dr. Barnes let's get this show on the road."

After that awkward encounter, you can't seem to meet Bucky's gaze. You don't know about him, because you have never been great at reading if someone likes you, but if a 75 year old woman with the beginning stages of Alzheimer's can pick up that you like Bucky then, damn how obvious are you?

Once you are free, you rush to try and leave, hopefully without another run in with Bucky. But of course luck is not on your side.

"Hey, Rachel, can I talk to you a second?"

You can't pick up on his mood from his straight face and his voice betrays nothing. You know for sure he is going to make you go back to the emergency room and have Maria send someone else.

"Dr. Barnes, I'm so sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to start anything. I could just tell she was crossing a line with you and…"

Bucky holds a hand up to silence you. A small smile plays at the edge of his lips, making you relax a little.

"I wanted to thank you Rachel. I was about to say something to her but you beat me too it."

You feel your body heat up at his words and look down, "Oh, um, you're welcome. I guess. I still feel like I should apologize for um…"

"For eye-fucking me?" he offers up with a chuckle.

"Yeah… um…"

He just waves it off. "Don't worry about it. If you need to apologize than I do too cause I've been picturing you naked all dame day. Had to fight off a boner when I was you bend over, got a good look at your ass. Damn doll you got a fine ass on you."

You and Bucky burst out laughing, and you instantly relax, "Well then, you can keep looking at my ass and I can keep imagining how big your dick is. Sound like a good deal."

Bucky steps closer to you, pinning you against the wall, "I had something else in mind actually."

His head dips down, nose brushing against yours, and just his lips touches yours, his cell phone blares through the room causing you both to jump away from each other in surprise.

"Damn it… What?! Oh Steve…"

You take this chance to grab your bag and make a bee line for the door, "Bye Dr. Barnes, see you tomorrow!"

"No, wait! Rachel! Fuck!"

You run away, heart pounding from the close encounter with Bucky. Oh God!

Well, you can't say your job or personal life is boring anymore. This job just got so much more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, you walk into the hospital with your head held high and a smile on your face. After that close encounter with Bucky, you have been riding high. And soon you hope to be riding Bucky.

"Good morning Jean!" you cheer with a bright smile.

The red head returns your smile and greeting, "Good morning Rachel. Dr. Barnes asked me to let you know he is waiting for you in his office."

"Okay, thank you! Have a nice day!"

Jean sends you a wave as you pass, making your way to Bucky's office. The thought of seeing him sooner than you thought, before work, sends jolts of excitement through your body. You are ready for anything that Bucky has to send your way.

Or so you think

You gently rap on his door, "Dr. Barnes?"

"Come in."

With a deep breath to calm your rapid heartbeat, you open the door and there you find Bucky leaning on his desk. His arms crossed across his chest, causing his shirt to strain against his bulging muscles. Your heart flutters at the sight but you try and play it cool and calm.

"You wanted to see me Dr. Barnes?" you ask in a mock timid voice, trying to act innocent though the smile on your face is anything but innocent.

"Shut the door."

You do as he says before leaning back against the wood to help keep you up right. The look of Bucky standing there before you, looking so damn sexy with that brow cocked, hair hanging down over his shoulders, and fuck how can he make scrubs look good? There is some major tingling going on below the belt.

Bucky crooks two fingers at you, signaling you to come closer to him. Once you are within reach, Bucky wraps an arm around you waist and pulls you in close. The hand on your waist slides down cupping your ass in his palm and giving your ass a hard squeeze. You let out a squeak feeling his already hard cock pressing against your stomach. His free hand wraps around the back of your neck, gripping your hair to jerk your head back and making your gasp out.

"Bucky…" you breathe out, placing your hands on his shoulders for leverage.

"I've thought about this all night." His voice gruff, laced with desire.

You don't get a chance to question what he meant; Bucky dips his head down, molding his lips to yours, wasting no time to push his tongue past your lips, and completely dominating your mouth.

A soft moan rumbles from the back of your throat and you melt into his body. Your arms wind around his neck; fingers carding through his hair and tugging lightly causing him to growl into the searing kiss.

He releases his hold on your hair to grip your ass, lifting you up to turn around to sit you down on the desk, standing right between your legs.

"God, I need you so bad." He mumbles against your lips.

A small whimper falls from your lips as you press yourself closer to him, cursing the clothes separating your bodies.

"Yes, Bucky. Please."

Good lord, this man knows how to kiss.

Bucky presses up into the center of your legs, grinding his hardened cock against your cunt.

You can feel your pussy clench in need, soaking through your panties with each thrust of his hips and his cock rubbing right over your clit.

Your nails dig into his back, moving your hips to meet his every movement. Fuck, just a little more and…

A gentle knock on the door has you and Bucky quickly jerk apart,

"Dr. Barnes? Is Rachel still in there with you? Patients are starting to come in, we need to start getting them back."

Buck clears his throat, "Uh, um, ye-yeah! She's in here. We were uh, just finishing up."

"Okay, I'll go let the front know."

You hear her walk away, but neither of you move from your spots. God damn it! Jean, seriously?! Worst… timing… EVER!

How are you supposed to work like this? Worked up and on the brink on orgasm. In the words of Blanch Devereaux you're "wound up tighter than a girdle on a Baptist minister's wife at an all-you-can-eat pancake breakfast." All thanks to Dr. Barnes and his amazing lips, plus that cock of his. Fuck, he's packing!

He clears his throat, "I guess we should get to work?"

You stare up at Bucky with a glazed over look in your eyes, "Yeah, guess you're right."

Bucky takes a step back, allowing you the space to get up off the desk and straighten out your clothes and hair. You glance over at Bucky and giggle, seeing him struggle to hide his erection.

"You might want to do something about that before you go meet with patients, Dr. Barnes."

Bucky glares at you, "Oh hush you. Not like you can claim you are unaffected by what happened."

You grin, crossing your arms, "I'm not going to deny it at all. I'll admit you got me all worked up Dr. Barnes." You walk towards him, stopping short of being pressed up against him.

Running your hands over his chest, you can feel his muscles ripple beneath his shirt,

"I'm not going to deny that you got my all hot and bothered Dr. Barnes. But the difference between you being aroused and me, I can easily hide how wet I am. No one's going to be able to see how absolutely soaked my panties are. No one's going to be able to tell how badly I need to be bent over and fucked nice and hard like the bad girl I am."

Bucky groans, dropping his head to rest on your forehead, "You are and evil woman. An absolute menace."

You laugh, pushing away from Bucky and heading to the door, "Better take care of that hard on before seeing to patients Dr. Barnes, I don't think some of them would be too happy about you waltzing in there with _that_ leading the way."

Your laugh echoes behind you as you leave and make your way to collect the first patient of the day.

Jean is standing at the desk when you approach and she sends a smile your way,

"You and Dr. Barnes seem to be getting along."

"Yeah, he's nice. I think I'm going to like working with him." You say, picking up the first file.

"Yeah, I bet."

You cock your head to the side, looking at her, "What do you mean?"

She shakes her head, "Oh nothing. It's just…"

"Just what Nurse Gray?"

Jean smiles at you, "Well, your make-ups just a little smudged and you kind of have sex hair going on."

Your eyes widen comically, making Jean laugh,

"Calm down, just run to the bathroom and get fixed up before you get the first patient. Besides, there is no rule against fraternizing with co-workers. I mean, you've met Natasha and Clint. My husband works in the hospital too. Just watch the time and don't do that while on the clock."

You look down, embarrassed, feeling like a teen getting caught by her parents making out with a boy who wasn't supposed to be in your room.

"Right. Thanks. I'll, uh, I'll be right back."

You rush off to the bathroom to get fixed up; running your fingers through your hair trying to make it look more presentable. With a wet towel, you correct the smudges to your lip gloss.

Should you tell Bucky that he is probably wearing lip gloss? Nah, payback for him not telling you that you had sex hair.

Plastering a smile on your face, you head out to start the day, calling back the first patient of the day, and preparing them for a follow up appointment.

When you meet up with Bucky to tell him about the first person he has to see, you keep a straight face, giving nothing away and keeping it completely professional; even keeping a good distance between you and him.

Your behavior has Bucky looking at you strangely, probably wondering what happened and what caused the sudden change in your behavior towards him. But you give him no time to question you, walking off to prepare his next patient.

This is how the remaining of the morning goes for you and Bucky; leaving Bucky to be beyond frustrated with your behavior. The first chance he has, he is going to corner you and force you to tell him what is wrong with you.

He doesn't get this chance until lunch time, and even then you do not make it easy on him to hunt you down. He catches you, just as you're making your way to the elevator and heading to the cafeteria.

"Rachel! Rachel wait up!" Bucky calls, running for the elevator before it can close.

He rushed in, just in time, panting. You refuse to look at him, staring straight ahead at the closed doors and willing the elevator to go faster.

"Hey, Rachel. What's wrong? What's with the cold shoulder?"

You simply shake your head, arms crossed over your chest. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Bucky huff, head falling.

"Seriously, Rach, tell me what happened. Please?"

Still you say nothing.

Bucky huffs, reaching out and hitting the emergency stop button.

"HEY! What they hell?!"

"Well, it got you to talk to me. Rachel, what is going on?"

"Nothing! Now will you just drop it and let the elevator go, I'm hungry."

Bucky grabs your shoulders, pushing you back against the wall and pins you in place, "No, not until you talk to me. What happened after you left my office to cause a drastic change in attitude?"

You sigh, body deflating as you relax into the wall, "Jean, she said something."

"What? What did she say?"

Not able to look him in the face, you turn your head to stare at the floor,

"She said that she knew something was going on between us. When I left your office, I apparently had sex hair and it let her know that we were up to things."

"And? The hospital has no rules about…"

"I don't care about the rules Bucky!" you exclaim, meeting his gaze once more, "Yes, I'm happy that I don't have to worry about that. But it's more than that. I don't want people thinking that I was put in this position just because you and I are fucking around. And before you even have a chance to think it, no I wouldn't be embarrassed about having a connection to you. But I've seen firsthand what can happen to someone's career when rumors of fucking the boss is attached to their name. I just can't have that happened Bucky. I want things to continue with us, hell it would be nice if we could go on an actual date. But I just need us to either be more discreet or not do anything at work. Please."

Bucky heaves a large sigh, thinking on your words before speaking,

"Discreet huh? I can do that… But I guess that mean I can't do what I had planned right here in the elevator. Since you know… there are cameras."

"WHAT?!" You push him away as hard as you can and rushing to the other side of the elevator.

Bucky tosses his head back laughing at your reaction.

"BUCKY! It's not funny!" you shout at him, stomping your foot with a glare.

"Yes it was Doll. It was very funny!"

Your glare hardens and you turn away from him, "I hate you. And I've changed my mind. We have to act like complete strangers at work. I might even make sure nothing happens outside of work either."

He moves to stand behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist, and lightly kissing your neck, "Aw, Doll, don't be like that. I promise we will be discreet from now on… while we are on the clock."

"That's better. Thank you."

You tilt your head back, pecking him on the cheek. "Now can we please go eat? I'm really hungry?"

"Of course, Doll."

A goofy smile takes over your face as he continues to call you by that nickname. He leans forward to start the elevator back up, but he doesn't let go of you.

"Uh, Bucky?"

You cock a brow at him, motioning to the arm he still has wrapped around you.

"What? It's lunch time, technically we are not on the clock and I'm free to not be so discreet."

You roll you eyes, clearly you are going to have to work on Bucky's definition of "discreet." Because through all of lunch Bucky's hands were on you in some form; either holding your hand, placed on your lower back, rubbing your leg. You are obviously going to be enjoying his attention, but there is no way you can tell him that. Come on now, you just got done telling him that you needed to be more discreet at work!

You try and push his hand off your thigh with a hiss,

"Bucky stop it."

"No. Now behave."

"Ironic coming from you, since you are being anything but behaved."

Bucky leans in closer to you, his lips right next to your ear. A shudder runs through your body feeling his warm breath ghost over your cheek.

"This is behaved Doll. If you want to see me misbehaving I'd have my hand down your pants and my fingers buried in that hot, wet cunt of yours."

A low whine falls from your lips as you lean into Bucky, arching into his touch.

Before you are able to say anything else, another voice joins in, "Well, what do we have here? Huh?"

Bucky groans moving away from you and glaring at the new comer, "Damn it Sam? Could you have worse timing?"

"Seems like Sam has the best timing there Buck. Keep you from getting up to no good here at work." Steve adds, sitting down next to Sam, across from you and Bucky.

Oh God, just let the ground open up and swallow you whole. If you could blush, your sure your face would be glowing bright red.

Swiftly, you jump out of your chair and without looking at either of the man bid your farewell and rush off back to work.

"Great, thanks a lot. I just got Rachel to talk to me again after giving me the silent treatment all morning for this exact reason. Now who knows if she'll even look at me again."

"Sorry Buck, we were just teasing you." Steve apologizes while Sam just smiles.

"Steve, I don't think that's the kind of teasing Rachel enjoys."

"Sam! Seriously, don't talk about her like that!"

Sam shrugs, "Sorry dude. I thought since you guys were a thing now, she would know to expect some teasing."

Bucky stares down at the table, "We're uh, we're not exactly a thing yet. We haven't even been on a date yet. Um we're just, you know, kind of…"

"Fonduing?" Sam says with a grin.

Steve sighs, "You're never going to let that go are you?"

"Nope!" Bucky and Sam reply, an extra pop on the 'p'.

"I hate you both."

"Now that's established, I have to go and try to get Rachel to talk to me thanks to you assholes."

You race back to the Neurology department, avoiding everyone possible and get right into work. You want to have as much done as possible before Bucky comes back and tries to corner you once more. You just need to get through the rest of today before you can even think about talking to Bucky about what happened in the cafeteria.

You are positive Sam and Steve were just messing around and didn't really mean anything behind what they said. But still, it was the fact that they did say something and will probably say something to everyone else that kind of bothers you.

It all comes down to you wanting to keep your professional life, just that, professional, and your personal life, personal. Yes, you understand the irony in that you are literally mixing business with pleasure by getting involved with Bucky, but that doesn't mean you can't keep the two separate. People do it all the time. So why couldn't you and Bucky?

That is a question to be answered after work and not with so many people around.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry about…"

You hold a hand up, cutting off Bucky's apology, "Not now Bucky. We will talk after work. For now, we are just Dr. Barnes, and Nurse Cox, that is all. Okay?"

Bucky dejectedly nods his head, and for the rest of the day he keeps things strictly business related. But you would constantly catch him glancing over at you when you were in the same room together. Giving you this longing look, pouting slightly, like a puppy being denied is favorite toy. It made it quite difficult to keep your mind focused on work because every time you see him give you that look, you just want to lean over and give him a kiss. Of course you refrain from doing so, especially when in a room with a patient.

As soon as the last patient left, you followed Bucky into his office, shutting the door and locking it so that no one can interrupt you.

"Look Rachel, I'm so sorry about…"

Once again you cut off Bucky's apology, but this time, you shut him up with a kiss.

Grabbing his face, you slam your lips to his in a hurried and desperate kiss. Bucky doesn't waste a moment and eagerly responds to your kiss. Wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you closet to him, lifting you up and pressing you to the wall.

His hands go right to your ass, giving a harsh squeeze as a signal for you to just and put your legs around his hips. This gives him the perfect advantage to grind his cock into your hot core.

The moan you let out is nearly pornographic feeling his cock press into you.

You roll your hips against him, causing Bucky to groan, thrusting his cock harder into your cover cunt.

Fuck, why did clothes have to be in the way?!

You had never fully recovered from before. And now… oh fuck it!

"Fuck me Bucky." You mumble against his lips, "I need you."

Bucky pulls away making you groan, "W-wait…" he groans when you nip your teeth along his jaw line, "Wait, Rachel… talk… we need… talk… fuck."

Bucky tries to speak but you just ignore him, running your fingers through his hair and tugging, hard to make him stop talking.

"Bucky… shut up. Talk later… fuck me now!"

His eyes nearly bulge out of his, but he recovers quickly, "Yes ma'am!"

With no coordination at all, Bucky stumbles over to his desk and haphazardly swipes everything off to the floor and roughly drops you to the desk.

"Oof! Ow be careful Bucky. Just because we work at a hospital doesn't mean I want to be admitted as a patient."

"Sorry."

His lips go right for your neck, making you toss your head back as he finds your sensitive spot right away.

"God Bucky...Skip foreplay, let's just fuck!" you moan out, eyes closing.

"But, I… I want to take my time?"

"Later… need you now."

"Whatever you say Doll."

Bucky doesn't even both taking your clothes off all the way. Just strips you of your pants, ripping your panties off and tossing them away without a care; pushing his pants to hang around his ankles. Bucky locks his eyes on your, trying to find just an ounce of hesitation looking back at him, but finds nothing but lust and want.

He hooks one of your legs over his elbow, the other firmly planted on the desk. His other hand wraps around his cock and gently taps his cock over your clit.

"God damn it Bucky… you fucking tease!"

Bucky locks his eyes on your, trying to find just an ounce of hesitation looking back at him, but finds nothing but lust and want.

"You good?" he asks.

As simple as that question could be, he meant in more than one way, "Yeah, every thing's covered. Just please… I need you so bad!"

In one swift motion, Bucky sinks balls deep in your cunt. Your combine moans fill the room,

"Holy fuck Doll! Feel so damn good."

"Aha! Oh God! Move Bucky! Give it to me!"

And give it to you he does.

Lights explode behind your eyes, his thrusts are fast and deep as he cock stretches you with the most wonderful mix of pleasure and pain until you are fully adjusted. Then there is nothing but pure ecstasy.

"Bucky! More!" you scream out, digging your nails in his back, trying your hardest to keep up with his thrusts.

The force of his thrusts has the desk scrapping against the floor, but neither of you care, too focused on fucking each other's brains out.

"Yeah, Doll, squeeze my cock just like that. Gonna cum for me, hmm? Wanna feel you cum all over my cock."

Your back arches off the desk, "Yes! Yes! So close… so fucking close!"

He releases your leg, slipping his hand between your bodies to rub your clit with his thumb.

"Cum."

One word, one command and you are completely falling apart.

Stars explode behind your eyes as your orgasm rockets through your body; your pussy spasms around his cock. You are so consumed by the euphoria of your highly anticipated orgasm; you are unaware of Bucky's own release.

"Son of a bitch!"

His cock swells, pulsing as thick ropes of hot, white cum floods your cunt.

"Fucking yeah Doll! Take my cum like a good girl."

His voice rumbles, low and breaks through your orgasmic haze to ring a whimper from your lips and your cunt to involuntary clench around him.

Bucky's slows his thrusts to a stop, but doesn't pull out yet just enjoying the feel of you around him for a bit longer.

He peppers your face with light kisses, nuzzling into your neck and whispering sweet little nothings into your ear until you are fully recovered from your high. He watches you closely as you rapidly blink your eyes back into focus, eyes a little more clear than there were just a little bit ago, but with a blissful look on your face that brings a smile to his face.

"Hey." He whispers, nudging his nose to yours.

"Hey." You smile, giving him a small kiss on the lips. "That was amazing."

He nods carefully pulling his cock from your sensitive core and helping you sit up straight,

"It was."

Bucky helps you stand up, making sure you are steady before letting you go to let you redress.

You pick up the now ruined pair of panties you had once been wearing, "You ripped my underwear? Really?"

He casually shrugs, "Too impatient to take them off normally."

Rolling your eyes, you toss them in the trash, "Unbelievable. Now I gotta go home home with your cum dripping down my legs." You say, pulling up your scrub pants.

Bucky grabs you by the waist and turns you around, pinning you to his chest, "I think I like that visual. Think I could get a picture for later?"

Playfully, you smack him on the arm, "Perv."

Bucky laughs, pressing a kiss to the tip of your nose before putting on a straight face, causing your smile to drop.

"I'm not going to complain, but what happened to being discreet and not doing things at work?" he asks.

You bashfully look away, "Guess I don't have as much self control as I thought I did."

You feel Bucky's lips against your cheek, "Glad I'm not the only with little control. But after lunch and those comments from Sam, I was sure you'd never even look at me at work again. Maybe even outside of work. I was half expecting for you to ask to be sent back to the ER."

Facing Bucky, you cup his cheeks, "I'm sorry. I know Sam was teasing and I can handle a little teasing. But I don't like to really mix my personal life with my professional; well at least have a line draw of where the mix is okay. This is WAY past that line, and I know I initiated it this time, but seriously it can't happen again. I can handle a little PDA at work but…"

Bucky cuts you off with a gentle kiss. His tongue pushing past your lips making you whimper, pushing closer to him. But before you can enjoy his kiss too much, Bucky pulls back and rests his forehead on your,

"I get it Rachel. And I agree, we need to stay professional for the duration of the time we are working together. We are both adults, no longer controlled by teenage hormones, we can control ourselves. Right?"

"Right!" you confirm with an enthusiastic nod of your head and a big smile.

Really?


End file.
